Gohda Chronicles
by WitchofLetters
Summary: Everyone's favorite magical chef Godha goes on an adventure of epic proportions! This is the tale of his hardships and his victories.
1. A task for the magical chef

Godha was in the kitchen, preparing elaborate food that had a look which would make everyone call it delicious because of the time spent on it, no matter the taste. He was carefully arranging some parrot feathers on the salad as Shannon entered the room and told him that Kinzo had called for him.

Soon, Gohda was in front of Kinzo's study. Kinzo insisted on talking through the door. He was an eccentric employer, to say the least.

"Gohda. A sea monster has appeared and is endangering Rokkenjima's food supply. I trust you to handle this." Kinzo explained.

"Yes, sir!" Gohda replied and saluted.

"The sea monster is not far away from the island. I have prepared a wooden boat and a pair of oars for you to use. May 42 watch over you. I hope that you will be successful."

Gohda then went back into the kitchen to prepare for the epic battle that awaited. Pot on head, frying pan and knife in hand, Gohda set out to kill the fearsome beast that wanted to deny him the joy of cooking.

To be continued...


	2. Rowing your boat isn't always easy

Gohda marched down to the beach. His elegant tuxedo and shining frying pan left no doubts about his heroic personality. The cook gracefully raised his frying pan into the air.

"Evil sea monster! I will defeat you so everyone on Rokkenjima can eat my delicous food and live happily ever after!"

Gohda jumped into the boat. While he still was in the air, he dropped his frying pan and knife with a winning smile. He grabbed the oars just as he landed perfectly on the seat.

With every row, the boat moved fifty meters. Gohda's skills were just so amazingly good. That was to be expected. After all, he WAS the magical Gohda chef. He could do much more than simply cook!

But soon, Gohda noticed that the boat wasn't moving as quickly as it should be with his superb rowing skills. He looked into the water and saw the cause - hundreds of mackerel were trying to push the boat back to Rokkenjima!

Gohda raised his knife and readied himself for battle - fighting them off wouldn't be an easy task. But Gohda was determined to let nothing stop him!

To be continued...


	3. Magical Gohda Chef versus mackerels

(First off, I'd just like to thank you for the positive reviews. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting much feedback on this at all. I hope you will be able to enjoy the newest part of Gohda's adventure!)

---

Gohda's eyes shone with determination.

The mackerels must have noticed, because they suddenly jumped out of the water and straight at Gohda. The magical chef barely managed to stay in the boat. One mackerel even tried to get into his pants, but Gohda swatted it away with his frying pan.

But the mackerels were't finished yet. They came at him again, this time from behind.

"Cowards!" Gohda shouted. This was war! He turned around and stared at the mackerels with an intense gaze - so intense that several of them were dead within a second. The surviving mackerels quickly made their retreat, they knew better than to mess with an angry Gohda.

And so, Gohda went back to rowing. By now, he was more determined than ever. He would defeat that sea monster. That horde of mackerel probably was its doing as well..

Soon, Gohda spotted a big, dark shadow in the water. Could it be the sea monster?

To be continued...


	4. Magical Chef Versus Terrible Sea Monster

Gohda stared at the big shadow in the water beneath him for a while. Then he poked it with an oar. The chef quickly moved his boat back a bit, just in time to avoid being hit by the monster.

The sea monster was bigger than the biggest pudding Gohda ever had made, bigger than the biggest piece of meat he had prepared in the oven. And Gohda had made some really big puddings during his career. In short, the monster was enormous!

"Sea monster, stop blocking the way to Rokkenjima!" Gohda shouted.

"Not without a fight," the monster roared.

And so, the epic battle between cook and sea monster began. Though it was not a battle without rules, like simple brutes would have had it. Each of them waited calmly for the other to finish their attack before they attempted one themselves.

The epic battle lasted seven days and five nights - Gohda and the sea monster decided to spend two nights sleeping, so those were not counted. Food was no problem for the sea monster. Gohda caught fish with his frying pan and them fried them using only his intense gaze.

At last, the battle concluded with the defeat of the sea monster. Because Gohda was a merciful and kind individual, he let the sea monster live. It quickly swam away to terrorize an island where a rival cook worked.

Gohda quickly rowed his boat back to the beach of Rokkenjima and reported to Kinzo. That evening, dinner was particularly delicious.

But was Rokkenjima truly safe again? Only time would show...


End file.
